


Cookies

by SqueeG1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeG1/pseuds/SqueeG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew? Apparently one person did. Spoilers for Arc of Truth. SamCam friendship. SJ ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people have had a problem with this particular scene from the movie. I hope this helps. :) Once again, big thanks to my beta Melissa.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell watched his colleague Samantha Carter stroll down the hallway and turn the corner.  With a disgruntled sigh he settled back on his bed in the infirmary, wishing he could be leaving with her.

The phone at his bedside rang and he reached out with a small grimace to answer it.

“Mitchell.”

The bark on the other end of the receiver had Cameron straightening, despite his aching muscles.  He tried to get a word in edgewise, to no avail.

“Yes s-… But… Are… She… Well, I…”

Cameron fumbled with the container Sam had dropped off for him and pulled out a macaroon.  He hesitated.  The voice barked again and Cameron took a tiny bite.  And then a slightly larger bite.  His eyes widened in surprise.

He mumbled into the phone, mouth still full of cookie.

“You were right, these are great.  I can’t believe-“  Cameron stopped abruptly as he realized that Sam was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Sam stalked to the side of the bed, holding out her hand for the phone.  Cameron reluctantly handed it over.  Sam raised the receiver to her ear.

“Jack?”

Sam was met with silence.

Despite the lack of response, Sam continued to speak into the phone.

“Speaking of things that can’t be believed, I can’t *believe* that you called to order Cameron to eat my cookies,”

She glowered at Cameron and continued, “And I can’t *believe* you had to be ordered to eat my cookies!”

Silence still greeted Sam from the phone, but Cameron started to stutter out an apology.  Sam disregarded him and focused on the phone.

“You’re not going to say anything, are you?” she demanded.

Silence.

“You just wait until I get home, Jack O’Neill.”  Sam replaced the receiver with a clunk and resumed glowering at Cameron, who decided to continue with his apology.

“Look, Sam, I didn’t mean for you to find out that I didn’t want to try your cookies.  Er, I mean, that I would have tried them later.  Without being ordered.  It’s just, um, I didn’t think you knew how to cook and I…”

The evil glint in Sam’s eye caught his attention.

“Sam?  Sam, what are you going to do to me?  Remember, I’m injured!”

The panicked note in his voice had Sam smirking evilly.

“Oh, I’ve thought of a suitable punishment for you Cameron.”  She patted his cheek, not all that gently, and then sashayed towards the exit.  Calling back over her shoulder, she continued,

“Since you boys like the phone so much, you get to call Jack and tell him he’s spending the night on sleeping on the couch.  Suitable punishment for both of you, I think.”

Cameron’s voice echoed after her down the hall,

“I can’t do that!  Sam!  Sam?  I’m sorry!  Sam?”

Sam grinned.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Jack looked down at the woman sprawled across his chest.

“Sam?”

“Mmm?”

“I doubt you told Cameron that you’d spend the night on the couch with me.”

Sam stretched, shrugged and settled more comfortably on top of Jack.

“You’re just lucky it’s chilly tonight and that you happen to be my favourite heating pad.  No point in punishing myself.”

“Good point.”

Jack closed his eyes and settled in for his night on the couch.


End file.
